The Mystery Archer
by NessaMoreno
Summary: Up on her tree she watched him. She hid from everyone but could see everything and with her bow by her side was ready to shoot if she needed. Hidden behind her mask she protected Jimmy Boland who then fell in love with this mystery archer. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it Tell Me what you think :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Jimmy sat against the wall with his knees up to his chest and his head in his arms. He was terrified of what was happening and let a few tears escape. He knew it was the end for him and there was nothing he could do. In front of him stood a Skitter , the same Skitter that had taken away his gun and thrown him against the wall a few seconds ago. The creature was roaring loudly and preparing it self to attack the boy on the floor one last time. As the beast raised his arm Jimmy's heart started pounding harder against his chest and he buried his face in his hands waiting for it to be over. The Skitter screeched even louder and Jimmy tighten his eyes preparing himself to die but then... it all stopped. There was a thud and the only thing he could hear was the sound of the wind that hit against the leaves of some trees and the sound of rolling garbage on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the Skitter on the floor in a pool of blood and a black and white arrow through his skull. He stood from his position looking around to try and find where the arrow had come from but had no luck. All around him were some trees and a house but no signs of life what so ever. Giving up he slowly went around the creature to retrieve his gun and heard some movement behind him. He turned around and saw a figure coming down from one of the trees and was walking towards him. He brought his gun to his chest and pointed at the silhouette coming closer who then stopped in his tracks. Fear crossed Jimmy's mind once again but took a hold of himself and decided to talk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked his voice was much more steady than he though it would and was happy that he didn't seem scared. There was no response so he took a step forward still clutching his gun."Show yourself or I will shoot!"

The person was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and a black cloth covered his head like a mask so the only thing visible were his eyes. Jimmy started walking closer to him his gun still up inspecting him. The person had a white bow by his side, a black quiver on his back with a few black and white arrows sticking through but what captured Jimmy's attention wasn't the equipment he had but the eyes that were staring at him. They were gray/green, a mixture between the two colours that he had never seen before. He slowly put his gun down.

"Who are you?" He asked almost in a whisper. The person looked at the ground the back at him but did not respond.

He heard a sigh and the person reached up to take off the cloth. Once it was off he saw the person behind the mask, it was a girl around his age with dark curly hair and tanned skin. Jimmy felt his heart beat faster in his chest and his cheeks warm up a little. The girl gave him a shy half smile and then looked a the ground. She was beautiful!

"Hi..." Was all he could get out.

Once again the girl lifted her head and gave him a small smile before looking back at the ground without saying a word. She brought her head back up and looked between Jimmy and the Skitter that was behind him. He understood and stepped aside.

"Sorry." He told her as she passed next to him.

She went next to the creature, put a foot on his head and pulled out the arrow that was stuck in its skull.

After stabilizing herself she took out a small towel from her back pocket and started to clean it. Once done she put the arrow back with the others and just stared at him. There was a silence and he didn't know what to say so he just thought he would introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Ji..." He started to say but heard footsteps around the corner so he turned around to see Hal, Maggie, Dai and Tom coming towards him. He turned back to talk to the girl but she was gone. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Tom standing there.

"You okay Jimmy? " He asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told the professor looking at the Skitter on the ground.

Hal came up to them and patted him on the back.

"Hey nice work kid!" He said with a smile "Didn't think you had the guts to actually kill something."

"Shut up Hal" Maggie told him.

"Hey the kid always seemed scared" He said and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You okay kid?" She asked Jimmy and he just nodded.

"Alright then we should get going it's getting dark out here" Tom said and everyone agreed.

They started walking back to the truck and Jimmy looked back to where the girl had been standing before and then saw her behind the wall. He smiled at her and she returned it before covering her face once again and ran away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya yeah so this is chapter 2 of The Mystery Archer! :D I actually wrote this at 12 am so yeah... hope you like it :) I will try to update every day or every two days depends if I have a lot of homework. So yeah that's pretty much it. Oh and leave me reviews to tell me what you think or what you would like to see in the story :) -xxx-**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Once they got back to the school they all reported to Weaver and were given a new mission. Early in the morning they would leave to go get supplies for the Second Mass especially meds for Dr. Glass so they could bring Ben and other harness kids back. Jimmy laid in his cot just thinking about the events of today. If the mysterious archer girl wasn't there he might not be alive at that moment. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her smile, her eyes, she was so beautiful! He didn't even know her name but he knew he was slowly falling for her. She saved him, he didn't even thank her for that. He kept thinking about all that until sleep finally took over and he drifted away to dream land.

The boy dreamt about his family, about the day when the aliens first came. He had skipped school that day to go see a movie with one of his friends and when his parents found out they didn't take it too well. He was walking to the car with his dad yelling at him for being an awful son like he always did and how ashamed he was for his attitude. When they got home Jimmy tried to go straight to his room but his dad had stopped him. He kept yelling at him, swearing and pushing him. Jimmy had enough so he stood straight and told him to shut up. His father was now furious and he could see his fist hit him harder than he ever did making Jimmy fall to the ground and grab his face. From the corner of his eye he could see his mother standing by the door watching the whole scene but not doing anything. He quickly got up and told them he hated them and that didn't want to see them ever again then left the room. He sat on his bed just staring at one of their family pictures he had and threw it against wall. Not long after the walls started shaking, he looked through the window and saw huge robots approaching their house. Some green creatures were following them carrying a bunch of unconscious children. Fear ran through him as he saw the robots shoot some of the parents who tried to retrieve their children. He immediately ran to his closet and sat inside closing the door. The good thing about that closet was that it was a see through mirror. He could see what was happening in front while the other could only see his reflection. Jimmy stayed there shaking and then heard gunshots downstairs so he closed his eyes and started crying silently. Someone ran in his room screaming his name and crying. When he opened his eyes he saw his little sister in the middle of the room looking for him. He was about to open the closet door when one of the green creatures came in and grabbed her. She started screaming even louder and kicking around until the creature finally let her go. There was a humming sound coming from the window and a bright light which blinded him. After blinking a few times he saw his sister on the floor unconscious next to the creature. He wanted to scream and go get her but fear made him stay still. The creature then took her in his arms and approached the mirror. He tilted his head and Jimmy started shaking. He got closer to the door and Jimmy stopped breathing. The monster was only a meter away and could take him when ever. The beast just stepped back and walked out of the room carrying his sister with him. He slowly stepped out of the closet looking around to make sure no more weird green creatures were around and headed downstairs. What he found made him cry harder than he ever had. His parents laid there on the floor lifeless covered in blood. He got closer to his dad and grabbed his hand then his mothers and laced them together. They looked much more peaceful that way. Jimmy stayed there crying for hours, telling them he was sorry and that he didn't mean what he had said before.

Jimmy was awaken when someone flipped his cot over and landed on the floor. He quickly sat up rubbing his face and saw Hal smirking.

"What was that for!?" He yelled at Hal.

The older boy just laughed." Hey I called you ten times and you wouldn't wake up."

"Ever heard of shaking someone awake?" He asked annoyed.

"This was more fun." Hal told him laughing.

Maggie just came up to him and smacked him behind the head.

"Leave the poor boy alone." She told him and turned to Jimmy. "You okay?"

"I've been better." He told her.

Tom then entered the room.

"Come on we have to leave now." He said.

Jimmy got up and shoulder-barged Hal on the way out making the older boy chuckle behind him. They all got in the truck, Tom and Dai in front and the other three hopped in the back. Maggie was talking to Hal while Jimmy cleaned his gun and thought about the mysterious archer girl. He hoped to see her again to thank her and properly introduce himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the truck stopped and everyone got out quickly. Jimmy was confused so he went up to Maggie.

"What's wrong why are we stopping here? We were here yesterday." He told her.

"Keep your head low kid." She told him pulling him down. "There are Skitters everywhere!"

Jimmy lifted his head and saw about a dozen of Skitters coming their way.

"What are we going to do?" He asked getting worried.

"Well we have two options here." Hal said. "One, we run away screaming like little girls..."

"Or we beat the crap out of them." Maggie finished smiling at him.

"I think two is our best option." Dai said.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be to hard." Hal said.

"What about you kid?" She asked Jimmy.

"Lets do this!" He answered.

They all got up a the same time separating themselves and started shooting the Skitters. More of them came and started to surround them. Jimmy had killed about five Skitters but was still trying to shoot one and didn't notice the one standing behind him. Once he shot down the Skitter he got grabbed by the neck and the creature started choking him. Jimmy tried hitting the Skitter so he would let go of him but it didn't seem to help. After a few seconds everything was getting dark and he was getting dizzy. He could see the others fighting the aliens and hear the gunshots but they started to fade. He couldn't breathe and was about to past out when the creature behind him finally let go. Jimmy fell on his knees gasping for air. After a few seconds he looked behind him and saw the beast on the floor lifeless. The Skitter had been shot in the head with a familiar arrow. When he looked up Skitters all around them started to fall dead on the floor with the same arrows through their skulls. The others didn't understand what was happening but Jimmy knew. She was here, his mysterious archer girl had once again saved his life and he smiled to himself before turning around and meting with the girls gaze.

* * *

**Thanks for reading tell me what you think :) **

**much love**

**-xxx-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall sorry I haven't updated in like forever :S Truth is the day after I posted the second chapter our teachers thought it would be fun to give us tons of homework and projects at the same time -_- so we had to do them and I totally forgot about updating because I wasn't using this computer (my brothers) I was using the family one. Anyways after we had finished everything I started writing a new Falling Skies fanfic for my friends and completely forgot about this one. Sorry :( So here is chapter 3 hope you like it :) **

* * *

Jimmy stared at her before looking at the ground and smiling until Maggie called everyone.

"Okay I know we were here yesterday but we didn't have much time to search all of the shops and houses so I think we should look here before going anywhere else." She said.

"She's right." Tom told them. "We should split up here so we can cover more ground. Everyone meet back here at 09:00 understood?" They all nodded and went their separate ways.

After everyone was gone Jimmy walked to every dead Skitter and started pulling the arrows out. The girl then climbed down from the tree she was in and joined him. She pulled off the cloth covering her face and smiled at him when he gave her the arrows. She started cleaning them before putting them back in her quiver and stared at the ground.

"Hi." Jimmy said his voice shaking a little. The girl just looked up at him and smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks for...saving me." He told her smiling shyly.

She just smiled at the ground and nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked her.

She shrugged and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"My name's Jimmy." He told her, offering his hand.

She took his hand and shook it before clearing her throat.

"Jessica." She whispered.

"She speaks!" Jimmy yelled making her giggle.

She was about to say something when they heard the humming of a Mech coming their way. Jessica grabbed his hand and started running. They ran for a while before they turned a corner and were faced with a door. She opened it quickly stepping inside and pulling him in with her. Once the door closed behind them she leaned back against it and slid down to a sitting position. Jimmy followed sitting next to her as he looked around them, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. They sat in a dark room for a while catching their breaths after their run. Jimmy was never a sports person but he did play soccer in school. He could run for hours while they played without getting tired but if you asked him to run 10 minutes to warm up he would get tired almost instantly. They sat there a few minutes still holding each others hand and trying to breathe normally. She then rested her head on his shoulder making his heart beat faster. He looked at her while blushing and was happy she couldn't see it because her eyes were closed. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he enjoyed the moment they were having. To his disappointment it ended far to soon as she stood up pulling him with her and started walking towards a door that was a few feet away. Jessica knocked three times before stepping inside. It was a small room and there weren't any lights inside. Darkness surrounded them and Jimmy felt uncomfortable. He tighten his grip on Jessica's hand and she squeezed it gently trying to comfort him. The lights then turned on in a flash and a little girl stood in front of them with a bow up, pointing in their direction. Jessica acted fast and pulled Jimmy against her as the other girl let go of the string and an arrow came flying off ,hitting the concrete wall that was behind him. A sigh of relief escaped Jessica's lips as Jimmy lifted his head from the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck returning it. She was happy he was okay.

"What was that?!" She yelled at the girl in front of them. "You could have shot one of us!" She yelled again and the girl winced.

"S...Sorry...I thought you were...one of the crawlies..." She answered stuttering and Jessica shook her head as she let go of Jimmy.

"Kels I've told you, you need to hide over there..." She said pointing at the corner. "And if they get really close to you, then you shoot them. Don't stand in front of the door." She said sighing.

"Sorry." The little girl said looking at the ground.

"It's fine just, be careful next time okay?" She said and the girl nodded. "I just want you to be safe." She told her softly as she hugged her small frame and the little one nodded once again.

They let go of each other and turned to Jimmy.

"Umm...Jimmy this is Kelsey, she's my little sister." Jessica said motioning to the little girl next to her and then turned to her. "Kels this is Jimmy, he's a friend." She told her.

Kelsey then took a step forward and offered her small hand to him. He slowly took it and shook it.

"Hi." Kelsey said with a huge smile. "Sorry for almost shooting you before." She said blushing.

"It's okay, no harm no foul." He answered with a small smile.

Kelsey got happy and exited and started asking him questions.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"13." Jimmy answered.

"Where are you from?" She asked again.

"Boston." He answered her.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"In a high school with the 2nd Mass." He answered.

"What's the 2nd Mass?" She asked.

"It's an...umm resistance group." He responded.

"What's that gun?" Kelsey asked as she pointed at his gun and Jessica stepped forward.

"Ok well I have to go check if there are any aliens roaming around. You okay staying here with her?" Jessica asked him.

"Can I um... come with you?" He asked her.

He was getting uncomfortable with all the questions the little girl was asking him. She snorted clearly noticing his discomfort but nodded anyways.

"Alright Kels, we will be back in a few ok." She told Kelsey as she kissed the top of her head.

"Sure go run off with your boyfriend." She said rolling her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, munchkin." Jessica answered, turning around and grabbing her bow.

"Well you always talk about him! Plus you keep telling me how dreamy and tough he looks and how..."

"Shut it!" Jessica yelled and Jimmy snorted.

"You know what. I think I'm going to stay here and have a little chat with your sister." He told her with a smirk.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing his arm as she walked out of the room.

They both stepped outside and the mood turned serious. Jessica put the cloth back on her face and took an arrow out of her quiver, setting in on her bow, getting ready to fire. Jimmy clutches the gun to his chest and looked around the place. There weren't signs of the aliens around so they were about to head back inside before the sound of breaking glass caught their attention.

* * *

**Thanks for reading 3**

**Much love**

**-xxx-**


End file.
